NOT
by riahbyul
Summary: Baekhyun yang ingin mengakhiri rumah tangga nya dengan Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi. Dan kesalahan yang terletak pada keluarga Park yang membuat semuanya rumit. BL. Chanbaek. RnR.


_Teriakan._

 _Umpatan._

Dan berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.

Baekhyun menatap nanar pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, rahang nya mengeras dengan gigi yang menggeletuk. Baekhyun membawa pandangannya kebawah, air mata nya seolah berlomba-lomba untuk membasahi pipi nya yang masih terlihat dengan jelas cetak tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Masuk kedalam kamar mu, Byun!" Chanyeol kembali meneriakinya.

"Cha—Chan..." Suara Baekhyun terbata, leher nya seolah tercekat karena menahan isakan tangisnya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku menyuruhmu masuk, sialan!" Chanyeol kembali mengumpatinya.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram dengan emosi yang memuncak. Kaki jenjang nya ia bawa mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah bersimpuh dilantai sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya ia bawa kepada kepala Baekhyun, menjambak surai hitam milik Baekhyun dan menyeretnya memasuki kamar.

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan, kepalan tangannya yang lemah memukul lengan Chanyeol yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Sa—kit.. Chann— Sakit." Kini Baekhyun meraung dengan tangisnya.

Chanyeol berhenti menyeretnya, berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun namun tak melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus dengan sinis.

"Sakit? lalu bagaimana denganku yang melihatmu bersama dengan lelaki lain, kau pikir itu tidak sakit?!" Chanyeol berteriak didepan wajah Baekhyun. Ia kembali berdiri, menggerakkan kakinya dan kembali menyeret Baekhyun memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun ia hempaskan di lantai kamar, mendengus sekali lagi dan mengunci pintu kamar dengan bantingan yang keras.

Baekhyun mengerang sakit saat menggerakkan kedua kakinya menjadi menekuk, kedua lengan nya nya ia tumpu diatas lutut lalu membenamkan wajah nya disana dengan tangisan yang terdengar.

"Laki-laki itu Sehun, Chan. Adikmu sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My Present...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hyung!" Sehun terperanjat saat Chanyeol menerjang nya dengan sebuah pukulan dirahangnya.

"Berhenti menemui istriku, Brengsek!" Lagi, kepalan tangan Chanyeol kembali mengenai rahang Sehun hingga bibir nya robek mengeluarkan darah pekat.

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada saudaranya yang kini mencengkram leher baju nya dengan kuat. "Aku hanya mengantarnya kerumah sakit, hyung." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan diantara cekikan dilehernya.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Kau pikir aku lupa bagaimana dulu kau menggilai Baekhyun, jangan bermimpi bahkan hanya untuk berdekatan dengannya." Suara Chanyeol menusuk dengan tatapan nya yang tajam.

"Hyung! Itu hanya masa lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu itu." Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha melepaskan kepalan tangan Chanyeol pada kerah bajunya.

"Berdamai kau bilang?!" Tawa sinis diperdengarkan Chanyeol lalu raut wajah nya kembali tajam. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdamai dengan hati mu sendiri, Sehun. Kau masih mencintai istriku." Suara dingin Chanyeol menusuk tepat di hati Sehun.

Lelaki hampir albino itu bergeming ditempatnya, tatapan nanar ia layangkan pada saudaranya itu. "Tapi setidaknya aku akan menjaga cintaku, bukan memukuli hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman." Sehun berujar sendu, mengingat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ia mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Lengan Baekhyun yang kurus memar dengan warna membiru dan pipi nya yang dulu gempil sekarang tirus dengan beberapa lebam menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu, hyung." Sehun berujar dengan lemah.

"Brengsek! Berhenti menggurui ku. Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang kami." Sekali lagi kepalan tangan milik Chanyeol mendarat di rahang Sehun.

. . .

Chanyeol melangkah gontai memasuki apertement milik nya, sebotol alkohol berhasil mengambil kewarasannya. Pintu ia tutup dengan debam yang keras lalu berteriak seperti orang sinting setelahnya.

"Baekhyun-ku!"

"Baekhyun-ku!"

"Baekhyun-ku!"

Terus berulang-ulang hingga lelaki dengan tubuh mungil berjalan dengan tertatih kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengenakan piayama, mata nya sembab dengan wajah yang semakin menirus dari hari kehari.

"Cha—Chan.."

"Ah, kau datang? Aku merindukanmu." Dengan langkah yang gontai Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Hidung nya menghirup dalam aroma tubuh lelaki mungil itu dengan penuh damba.

"Ka—kau mabuk.."

"Ssstt.. Jangan banyak bicara, aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang." Chamyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya ia benamkan diceruk leher milik Baekhyun namun dahinya mengernyit setelahnya. "Bau apa ini?" Wajahnya ia angkat dan menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Ba—bau apa—"

"Kau membawa lelaki lain kerumah ini?" Tangannya meremat dengan kuat pundak Baekhyun, menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Ti—tidak ak— aku.. aku—"

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya lalu berdecih. "Setelah adikku, siapa lagi yang bermain denganmu, jalang?" Diakhir kalimatnya Chanyeol menghempas kan tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu kembali meneriaki lelaki mungil itu dengan segala umpatan kasarnya.

. . .

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Di awal tahun pernikahan mereka semua terasa manis. Chanyeol yang dalam keseharian nya adalah seorang Dokter di klinik yang ia buka sendiri sangatlah hangat untuk Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu bahkan berpikir tidak membutuhkan apa-apa asalkan lelaki bermata bulat legam itu selalu disampingnya.

Lalu berjalan di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka, semua terasa memuaskan untuk mereka. Pencapaian-pencapaian yang mereka dapat terlihat begitu memuaskan, ditambah dengan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun lelaki carrier yang dapat mengandung. Chanyeol menerma itu dengan berbangga diri, menganggap dirinya beruntung akan memiliki seorang keturunan yang akan meneruskan keturunan keluarga Park. Dan Baekhyun berlega hati saat tidak ada yang ia tutupi dari suami nya itu.

Hingga di tahun ketiga, Baekhyun menganggap dirinya kurang beruntung. Sudah satu tahun sejak hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengandung buah cinta dari pria bermarga Park itu. Baekhyun tertekan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluarga Chanyeol yang menganggap ia berbohong untuk mendapatkan restu dari keluarga Chanyeol.

Pada kenyataannya adalah keluarga Chanyeol belum bisa menerima nya karena ia yang laki-laki tidak akan bisa meneruskan ketururan Park. Pil putih selalu ia konsumsi sebagai penenang saat ia tertidur tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol ia selalu rutin meminumnya, bahkan dua atau tiga pil selalu ia telan setiap hari nya hingga Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol marah, termakan hasutan dari keluarganya bahwa Baekhyun sengaja menunda kehamilannya dengan mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu. Dan untuk pertama kali nya Chanyeol melayangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun lalu akan berhenti saat lelaki mungil itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan ironis nya pukulan itu selalu Chanyeol layangkah hingga sekarang.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang bekerja di sebuah kedai ayam goreng saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tidak memiliki sanak keluarga yang akan menjadi tempat pelarian saat bagaimana Chanyeol mulai mengamuk dan melayangkan pukulannya kembali.

Ada dimana Baekhyun merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan, tuduhan-tuduhan tidak berdasar lalu makian lampisan amarah yang lelaki tinggi itu arahkan padanya. Baekhyun ingin mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri semua penderitaan yang lelaki tinggi itu timpa kepadanya.

Namun, saat ia akan mengakhirinya Chanyeol akan bersikap bahwa apa yang ia utaran adalah hal omong kosong dan menanggapinya dengan sebuah decihan sinis.

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku? jangan bermimpi bahkan hanya untuk keluar dari rumah ini."_

Dan pada kenyataan yang terakhir adalah Chanyeol menjerat lelaki mungil itu amat kuat seolah enggan membiarkan lelaki mungil itu bergerak barang se-inci pun.

. . .

Chanyeol menyengkram pinggul nya dengan kuat, hentakan hentakan kasar terus ia lesakan pada lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dengan umpatan yang ia suarakan.

"Shit! Kau selalu menghisapku dengan kuat."

Lagi, hentakan kasar ia berikan pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menungging. Pantat nya berada di atas dan wajahnya ia benamkan pada bantal yang meredam semua isakan akibat lubangnya yang terasa perih.

Baekhyun pikir semuanya telah selasai saat erangan panjang milik Chanyeol dan lahar panas yang memenuhi lubang nya namun nampak nya Chanyeol belum selesai padanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun ia balik dan membuat paha Baekhyung mengangkang dengan lebar. Dari awal pernikahan mereka Chanyeol memang seseorang yang menyukai seks yang kasar, tidak berbeda dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan namun Baekhyun merasa ini berbeda tidak sama dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dulu. Tidak ada kasih sayang, hanya nafsu dan emosi. Kristal bening kembali membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menggeram saat penis nya kembali memasuki lubang berkerut itu. Pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya, dahi nya mengernyit saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun tidak menunjukan kenikmatan sedikit pun. Hanya ada tatapan mata nanar dan lelah yang lelaki mungil itu perlihatkan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Berdecih dengan sinis, mata bulat milik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Atau hanya lelaki itu yang dapat memuaskan nafsu mu, huh? Kau benar-benar jalang tidak tau diri!" Umpatan itu terucap lagi dengan begitu bengisnya, menggores semakin dalam luka di hati lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol dengan kasar melepaskan penyatuan mereka, masih dengan tajam menatap lelaki itu lalu memakai pakaian nya kembali.

"Ce— ceraikan aku."

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, rahang nya beradu dengan kepalan tangan yang mengengam kuat. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah, dengan berani ia menatap lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Ji— jika k—kau menganggap aku jalang tidak tau diri, ceraikan saja aku. Buang aku seperti apa yang keluargamu inginkan atau ..." suara nya tersendat akibat nafasnya yang kian memburu menahan tangisan. "Bunuh aku." Air matanya kembali jatuh.

Chanyeol bergeming. Pandangannya berubah sedingin es. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikku." Setelahnya lelaki jangkung itu meninggalkan Baekhyun, mengunci pintu kamar mereka lalu membawa kunci itu pada saku kain celananya.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka jika Baekhyun mengutarakan keinginan untuk berpisah dengannya.

...

Sehun mengerang dengan frustasi saat suara operator kembali ia dengar saat menghubungi Baekhyun. Ini sudah tiga hari ia tanpa kabar setelah Chanyeol pergi keluar kota untuk study banding antara dokter di Busan.

Lalu Sehun semakin frustasi saat mendapati rumah kediaman Chanyeol terkunci dan tidak ada tanda tanda Baekhyun ada di dalam.

Menghela nafas dengan lelah, satu nomer telpon sahabat Baekhyun yang dulu juga bekerja di tempat restoran ayam goreng ia hubungi dengan keputus asaan.

 _"Hallo?"_ Suara seseorang menyambut setelah dering ke tiga.

"Oh Tuhan, terimakasih." Sehun bersyukur bisa menggali sedikit informasi dari sahabat Baekhyun itu. "Errr... Begini, aku Sehun. Adik ipar Baekhyun, apa kau tau sekarang Baekhyun dimana? Aku mendatangi rumah nya dengan kakak ku namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang ia dengar pada sambungan telpon. _"Tiga hari yang lalu aku menelpon nya karena high school kami dulu mengadakan reuni tapi saat aku menelpon nya yang kudengar hanya sayup-sayup orang yang terisak setelahnya panggilan itu mati namun saat aku telpon kembali sudah tidak bisa dihubungi, aku pikir Baekki bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol. Jadi aku menyerah."_

Menelan ludanya dengan kasar Sehun kembali bertanya. "Apa kau tau dimana terakhir kali dia berada?"

Seseorang diujung sana mengambil jeda yang cukup panjang lalu menjawab dengan lemah. _"Maafkan aku, tapi saat aku liat GPS Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Mungkin telpon nya mati."_

Menutup matanya dengan pasrah Sehun berujar terimakasih pada sahabat Baekhyun itu dan menutup telponnya.

"Tidak mungkin hyung membawanya ke Busan, bukan?"

...

Membawa kaki jenjang nya dengan lelah Chanyeol memasuki pekarangan rumah nya dengan menenteng satu paperbag dari salah satu toko cake kesukaan Baekhyun, memutar kunci pada rumahnya ia memasuki rumah itu dengan dahi mengeenyit pasalnya sudah pukul 5 sore namun tidak ada satupun penerang yang menyala pada rumahnya.

Menyalakan saklar lampu, Chanyeol kembali memasuki rumah itu dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat.

Tangannya mencoba memutar knop pintu pada kamarmya, kembali kening nya berkerut dalam karena pintu itu dalam keadaan terkunci. Kemudian bola mata nya membola menyadari kecerobohannya.

Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya lalu membuka pintu kamarmya itu dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat mendapati bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya masih telanjang seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan, tubuh lelaki mungil itu bahkan hanya berbalut selimut tanpa sehelai benang yang ia kenakan.

Kedua kaki Chanyeol benekuk berlutut disamping ranjangnya, menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Baek." Dada Chanyeol bergemuru hebat. "Sayangku." Ucapnya pilu.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol pilu.

Bulu mata Baekhyun bergetar lalu kurva sabit miliknya terbuka dengan berlahan. Baekhyun Tersenyum dengan lemah namun kemudian bola mata indah miliknya kembali tertutup.

"Tidak, kumohon. Maafkan aku, Sayangku, Baekhyunku."

...

TBC

...

 **A/n** : Ini twoshoot, ff yang sebenernya harusnya ku update di ultah anniv Exo kemarin, tapi karena kesibukan jadi aku gak jadi publish. Trus kemarin baru liat lagi ini ff. Sayang gak di publish ehehe. Ff lain lagi masih ngetik. trus buat H&H blom aku update karena review nya blom nembus 50 satu chp kemarin. jadi ending nya aku entar aja update ehehe

See yaaaahhh


End file.
